Blood is thicker than ooze
by TYZO300
Summary: Jin and kazuya have been at each other throats since the fourth tournament. But what would if took someone they both really care about to realize their flaws. Based off of TT2. Family fic between jin, jun, and kazuya.


_**This is my second attempt at a tekken fic so please no flames and the reason why I made this fic so I could bring more of a happy feeling. I mean we all know that Jin and kazuya aren't really the bad guys they just needs a reason not to be all super-emo and mega-devil all the time. Anyway Read and review.**_

* * *

After beating true ogre Jin wakes up and to find out that he was all by himself and notices he's in a mystical garden with a nice dark sky with grasses and massive floras. Jin's eyes narrowed as he recognized the person walking into view. "Hello, son How nice of you to visit." sneered Kazuya evilly. "Kazuya. What are you doing here?" said Jin as suspicion leaked into his voice. "Saw a bright light, it engulfed me next thing I knew I was." said Kazuya as he made himself comfortable on the grass. As Jin approached Kazuya they got into their ready stances. Jin made the first attack, he aimed a Demon's Paw at his father, but his father sidestepped the attack and tripped him. Jin fell on his face, but quickly rose back up.

Kazuya made the second attack by grabbing Jin's arm and flipping him over. While Jin lay on the ground, Kazuya still holding his arm stepped on his neck. Jin hollered out in pain. Kazuya lets go of him, but Jin still lies on the floor. Kazuya kicked him in his side, making Jin roll over. Jin stood up slowly. He was slouching, holding his side, trying to swallow his spit, but it hurt too much to.

Kazuya laughed a hardy laugh. "You expect to defeat me like that? Hah! What could you possible do to me?" Jin spit up a bunch of saliva on the floor. Still slouching, he lets go of his side. He tried to stand straight, but he just slumped right back down. Kazuya walked over to him. Standing over him, Kazuya kicked Jin in the ribs. Hollering in pain, Jin fell to his knees, coughing and trying to catch his breath. Kazuya, still standing over Jin, kicked him in his stomach. Coughing again, Jin this time coughed up blood. He slumped to the floor, now lying there holding his ribs, coughing up blood. He walked over to Jin, but Jin kicked him in the face. Holding his face, Kazuya stepped back. Jin got up quick, but realized he was hurt when he felt the pain in his neck and ribs.

Still ignoring the pain, Jin countered by grabbing his father's arm, twisting it, flipping him over his shoulders. Several bones cracked in Kazuya's arm. Kazuya lies on the floor, holding his dislocated arm, which lay lifeless at the side of his arm. Kazuya stood up slower than his son did when he got hurt earlier in the fight. Both father and son stood staring at each other, slouching. Jin held his ribs, his neck now his bruised and blood trickling down his mouth while Kazuya stood with his dislocated arm.

They were about to continue until they heard a familiar voice they never thought they would hear again. "You both finally made it here, my son and love" Jin and kazuya notices Jun kazama arrives in her white motif with black birds on her left leg, a black scarf to cover her shoulders and her iconic white headband with black linings and black sandals. "Mother" Jin said finally reunited his mother as he hugs her while kazuya watches them. "Get away from her, Jin." Kazuya said sensing something very dark within her; Jin angrily grins to his father. "Father, what are you talking about?" "Jin, I know you love her very much. But I'm telling you there's something not right?" "Like what or are you just blinded by your own pride?" jin says before resuming his stance despite his injuries; Jun ran in to stop the fight. "You're both in no condition to fight. Stop now!" She turned to Kazuya. "Kazuya why are doing this? Why kill our only son?" Jun said sadly. Kazuya looked down with shame. "Because I did it so he can be stronger than all of us" "I don't want Jin to end up like me when Heihachi threw me off the cliff," he confessed. Jin looked at his father with a faint smile. Jun stared at Kazuya. She was amazed by what she heard. "I was just trying to make him stronger in soul. He seems to be missing that," Kazuya stated. "Kazuya," Jun said softly as she reached out to him, feeling the grip on her scarf loosen as his body trembled with conflict. Placing her hand on Kazuya's cheek, Kazuya said softly as he lifted his head and saw Jun's face getting closer to his, but before their lips could touch Jun was feeling into a terrible repulsive sensation. There was something revolting and vulgar welling up inside of Jun, causing her to cup her hands in an attempt to keep it from churn out from her mouth.

"Jin, kazuya you both have to get out of here NOW! Jun said as she clutches her stomach. "No not without you" kazuya said while him and Jin notices the landscape changing; the pure liquids turned into murky thick matter as the vegetation become nasty. Removing her hand from her mouth to see what she had coughed up, Jun's eyes widened in shock as she looked at her stained hand. "No," Jun whispered in horror as she looked at the dark purple stain on her hand. The ooze bubbled and hissed as it touched her body, giving her a horrible sensation of burning, freezing, electrocution, and all other kinds of unpleasantness. She started to sweat profusely, but even then her sweat was starting to turn the same deep purple as the ooze on her hand, and her eyes started to fill with panic even as they started to take on an eerie glow. "Not again…please." Quickly running to her mother, jin reached out to put his hand on Jun's shoulder, but let out a yell of agony as the purple ooze attacked him, forcing him to pull away as the ooze continued to engulf Jun. "What is happening to her!" jin said; "I honestly don't know" yelled kazuya as What were once calm brown eyes had now become dull yellow eyes filled with terror, rage, senselessness, savagery, and all things in between. "R-u-n," Jun whispered as the ooze seemed to fuze with her clothes, causing them to screw and warp until they too became just another facet of the ooze seeping from her body. "-Run-run."

Jun transforms into Unknown as the purple goop covers her entire body and a devil tattoo on her right arm is shown. Kazuya and Jin only watched in horror as Jun is now the wicked entity unknown then she evilly smirked as summoned two ooze hands and charged them at both fighters, making them avoid these attacks. "We're in no condition to fight her like this" said kazuya as he was lying on the goo; "maybe not individually but together we can" Jin said pulling kazuya out the ooze. Kazuya nodded and both prepare to face her as father and son. Unknown summons a dark gunk fist to kill Jin as he evaded most of her attacks while running. Therefore, he blocks this while grabbing both hands as the slime had dispersed having controlling it by her. Unknown pulls a combo using her host's combat tactics attacking him with a selection of blows with a Demon's Slayer. Jin manages avoid getting jumble up in the sludge. A giant purple slime-like hand tries to flatten him but he tagged out and let his father finish the rest. Kazuya roared as his chi began to focus into his right fist, one of his strongest moves Demon Godfist. Kazuya Charged forward with his fist still crackling, lunging upward, Kazuya delivered a demon Godfist to unknown's abdomen defeating her instantly as she falls to the ground the garden is engulfed in a bright light. When the light dulled they were in yakushima when unknown's slime begins to melt off her body reverting back to her clothes. Jun's eyes slowly opened and she showed that beautiful smile that both men loved; jin slowly embraced his mother with watery eyes while kazuya knelt down next to Jun and put his hand on her cheek and kissed her this time no interruptions. The winds suddenly picked up around the three martial artists as the familiar sound of helicopter blades rotating filled the air. All three Looked up to see the familiar Mishima zaibatsu logo on the side of the helicopter as the it finally landed and a dozen zaibatsu soldiers stormed out of the door, circling them and pointing their guns at Jun and kazuya. "Sir, we've come to take you back," one of the soldiers walked up to Jin and saluted before turning to kazuya and Jun. "What do you want us to do with them?" "They are my family; treat them as such or else," jin said with a smirk as kazuya carried Jun bridal style following Jin to the helicopter. Jun slowly closed eyes smiling as she now blessed that she has her exactly the way it should be.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Please review**_

_**Family is not an important thing, it's everything. **_  
_**Michael J. Fox **_


End file.
